Talk:Pawn Inclination/@comment-71.224.12.188-20141210235913
Wanted to share a screenshot or two of how pawn inclinations look in the game data. Yeah yeah, I know a lot of people look down on save editors, but I love using them to learn more about how a game works. This is what my Sorcerer pawn's inclinations look like: http://i.imgur.com/16bZISb.png The data lists out the inclinations in the same order they're listed here on this page: Belligerent = Scather Prudent = Medicant Poor Aim = Mitigator Strategy = Challenger Tactics = Utilitarian Protection = Guardian Same Support = Nexus Curiousity = Pioneer Gather = Acquisitor You'll notice 3 parts for each inclination - mInfoType, mValue, and mStatus. InfoType is simply the inclination indicator, and is not important. mStatus is your pawn's primary and secondary inclinations. If there's a 2 here, then that is your pawn's primary. If there's a 1, that's their secondary. As you can see, my sorcerer is the standard Utilitarian/Challenger combo. Now the important one - mValue. This number can range from 0 to 1000, and is the main determining factor of your pawn's behavior. This is why fresh pawns can change inclination very easily, because each of the values aren't separated by very much. While on the other hand, end game pawns with a few hundred hours of playtime have bigger values separating one another, so their behavior is much more "ingrained." The numbers will still fluctuate somewhat, but as long as you behave normally, so will the pawn. Again in the screenshot, you'll notice my pawn has a zero for Guardian and Nexus - and it's been that way for quite a while, because I don't do anything that would increase those values. Acquisitor stays very low as well, because I don't pick up items during battle. The last two things in the list, EX_TALK and EX_SKILL_USE, I'm not positive of. I set talk to a very low number, and this did decrease the frequency of my pawn's chatter. However, it worked itself back up to 500 again, so I didn't really mess around with it further. Skill use, I think is the frequency the pawn will use special skills. I set this to 1000 on my Fighter pawn from a different account, and I didn't like the results. She would just spam skill after skill, instead of mixing in normal attacks with core skills, and special skills. Basically, she didn't combo effectively anymore. The inclination elixirs are powerful - just from using one Acquisitor elixir, my pawn's value in that jumped from 6.5, all the way up to 761, making it her new secondary inclination. You'll notice that 761 is the same number that Challenger formerly was - that new value became 711. Mitigator also dropped in value by 12. Another screenshot for comparison: http://i.imgur.com/8fEogSH.png On a closing note - support pawns DO NOT have their inclination values changed at all. I looked at two rented pawns data, ran through BBI three times, and looked at the data again - every number was exactly the same as when I first rented them. Hope this was informative!